Falling Out
by Grunt9073
Summary: A crossover of Fallout 3 and Sonic. Long story short: Start in vault, die outside of vault Chapiche?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"_War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage._

_In the year__2077__, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation._

_But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world._

_Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history._

_For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes._

_In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as__vaults__. _

_But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those in__Vault 101__._

_For on the __fateful day__, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened."_

_There was a secret group of wastelanders, inside Vault 101._

_They were undiscovered, the leader, a vulture with black onyx feathers, with a group of his friends were lead down the vault._

_The vulture's parents, a scientist, and an expert marksman, found a secret entrance to Vault 101._

_They had the intentions of peaceful reasoning's._

_The children fled, the parents now shot to death by the Overseer and the captain of the security team who were a couple._

_The vulture planned the couple's death, but not too soon._

A/N: For clarity: The Overseer was male while the Captain was female. Same with the parents', scientist male, expert marksman female. Plus I'll put quite a few references from a couple of games (TF2 etc.). Sorry for such a short chapter/Prologue!


	2. Chapter 2

Tails' alarm clock went off. His eyes instantly snapped open, he saw the clock it was 10:00 A.M. "Shit! I over slept!" he quickly put on his Vault 101 jumpsuit and started to work on a 10mm pistol from a security guard that was jamming constantly. But he stopped when his stomach grumbled, "I guess I could finished it after I eat some breakfast, before 12:00" Tails said with a sigh, he needed the money so he could keep himself fed plus the costs of scrap metal. If he repaired the pistol before 12:00 P.M he'll get a bonus. He went towards his kitchen, not knowing that behind him was a wastelander, a vulture with onyx black feathers, and he was wearing Enclave power armor which was onyx black, with the exception of golden trims which were under an onyx black cloak. He was quiet, he did not make sound with all that weight, he stalked Tails seeing if he can get any info on anything that could relate towards his parents. When Tails set foot in his kitchen he saw Wave raiding his refrigerator pulling out various foods and liquids. "Maybe I should get some milk, but Storm is lactose intolerant," Wave said, out loud. "Ooooo, Chocolate! Wait, should I eat it now or later? If I eat it now then I'll want more later, but if I eat it later Jet might see me and he'll get a sugar rush. Then again I just gonna eat it now," Wave said with a shrug. Tails snuck up on her and touched her with a sudden grab, Wave jumped in surprised and almost chocked on her chocolate. "Prower!" she said with eyes full of shock "What are you doing sneaking up on me like that!" "What _**you**_ doing in my refrigerator?" Tails replied. "You make an interesting point there shortie," Wave said while looking away and crossing her arms, after 10 minutes of waiting "So? Aren't you going to tell me?" Tails questioned, "I-uh um wanted to-uh um make you breakfast in bed!" Wave said with a nervous smile Tails gave Wave an "O rly now?" look. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to do," Wave added. "Your cooking better be good." Tails said blankly. Wave sighed, so she tried to cook which she knew nothing about. She reached for the bacon, turning around to see if Tails was gone he went back to work on the 10mm pistol. She remembered when she tried cooking with it some time ago: Steps for successful bacon cooking. Step 1, take bacon out of package, 2, put it on a frying pan with cooking oil, 3, cook till tasty scent of bacon is in the air, 4, serve, 5, ?, 6, Profit. She did what all her mental steps that she remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Sonic was just strolling by when he caught scent of something all too familiar. Do I smell bacon? Sonic thought, not knowing he actually said that out loud. "Bacon?" Jet asked who was apparently around the corner. "Yeah its bacon and I know who's cooking it!" Sonic said, "Race ya towards the bacon." Jet said with a cocky smirk. "You're on!" Sonic said in challenging matter. When they got there, the vulture had somehow was a mirelurk! For the vulture had a lot of mirelurk meat with him. There was 10 minutes of stare down, until Jet broke the silence "What are you?" The mirelurk simply did a few high pitch clicking sounds, the sound of this made Jet wince. Then the mirelurk charge at them with its head down, Sonic, going with his instinct side-stepped and left Jet in the open which received a head butt to the chin, Jet stumbling backwards from the recoil look up to see a fury of the mirelurk's large pincers snapping at him. "Bad, Crabby!" A voice was heard, Jet looked around the mutated crab, and there was nobody there. "What is it with you and blowing your cover! I mean really, you see people and you blow your cover up! Just make sure they're dealt with" Upon hearing this, the mirelurk seemed to have an evil look on his face and snapped his pinchers evilly. A high pitched click was heard, and then the mirelurk lunged at Jet. Meanwhile, in Tails' house "Is it ready yet?" Tails said while hanging around the corner, "No." Wave replied with a monotonous voice. There was a loud banging at the door, "I'll get it! The horde has come!" Tails announced when he opened the door Sonic came stumbling in the house Jet was screaming "Let me in! Let me IN!" Sonic closed the door. Jet looked behind him with the mirelurk stand over with the same evil look, while snapping his pinchers evilly. "Nice, Crabby" Jet said nervously, "what was that about?" Tailsasked Sonic, who was a bit paranoid. "A crab, who wants Jet's head…..on his head. The sound of a knife was dropped from the kitchen, "Darn" a voice was heard. The vulture was uncloaked, with his Chinese stealth armor, was squatting in the kitchen. Several beeps were heard, he held up his finger, "Hold on, I'll be with ya in a minute." He looked onto his left wrist, it had a Pimp-Boy 3billion. Everyone stared at him in confusion, "Crabby! It's our turn to hunt!" the vulture yelled, suddenly Crabby busted though the door with Jet at his left pincer it pointed it's right pincer at Jet, with a sad look on his face. "No, you can't kill him for his Mohawk, just cut the Mohawk off it you wanted it so badly." "No!" Jet screeched under the pressure of the pincer, Crabby shrugged and let go of Jet's neck. A mumbled 'ow' was heard."Well, see ya! It's time for hunting! Oh btw, don't follow us." "Wait!" Tails ran after them, but they disappeared.

A/N: ok, i know it's been some time, but i've gotten insanely lazy now-a-days. So im getting less motivated to work on this, and ya.


End file.
